Coming Back
by DrayPotter.tfls
Summary: Draco realizes he broke Harry's heart and tries to repair it  A songfic with the lovely Harry and Draco. Smutty angst that you have to read


**So this is my first fic retrieved from an old account and brought over to here for everyone to scrutinize again.**

**The song (Far Away ~Nickleback) isn't mine and neither are the characters (which belong to the amazing JK Rowling) but the plot is mine! So read and review and let me know what you think =) 3 Dray**

* * *

><p><em>This time,<br>__This place Misused, mistakes  
><em>_Too long, too late  
><em>_Who was I to make you wait  
><em>_Just one chance  
><em>_Just one breath  
><em>_Just in case there's just one left  
><em>_'Cause you know_

"Draco we need to talk." Harry said abruptly from across the room where they were both doing various work they had brought home.

"What?" Draco snapped, obviously angry at the interruption.

"That's what!" Harry shot back sounding irritated himself. "We never talk anymore and if we do it's snapping at the best and arguing at the worst. And normally it's at the worst now."

Draco put down his quill and walked across the room to look Harry in the face to see if the hurt in his voice was real. Not only did he see pain he saw the loneliness and the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Oh Harry." He breathed leaning down to claim his lips before picking him up.

_That I love you_  
><em>I have loved you all along <em>  
><em>And I miss you <em>  
><em>Been far away for far too long <em>  
><em>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go <em>  
><em>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore<em>

Carefully Draco lowered Harry onto their bed, which had been Harry's alone for a while now. For too long. Draco slowly climbed up next to Harry and kissed him. Tonight he was going to fix his mistakes. "I'm sorry love. I didn't realize how long I had been neglecting you until now. I will make it up to you"

Harry nodded slightly unsure if Draco was really back or if this was just an act. The past three months had been harder on him than he let on and he didn't want to get hurt again. Especially not by someone he loved as much as he loved his bonded.

Draco got up from the bed and walked around the room, conjuring and lighting candles as he went. When he got back to the light switch at the door he flipped it off bathing the room in a soft glow. Turning he walked back to the bed and knelt near Harry's legs, which were now hanging off the bed as he had sat up to watch Draco's progress.

_On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance _  
><em>'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand<em>  
><em> I'd give it all I'd give for us<em>  
><em> Give anything but I won't give up <em>  
><em>'Cause you know,<em>  
><em>you know, you know<em>

"I'm sorry. I cant say it enough. I shouldn't have done what I did. I don't know why I went so cold to you. But tonight I will do whatever it takes to win my place by your side again." Draco vowed softly before slowly starting to undress Harry.

First he slid his t-shirt over his head to bare his chest. After that was done Draco leaned in and closed his mouth over and already taught nipple and suckled softly until he elicited a cry of pleasure from Harry. Once he had he moved to give the other nipple the same treatment

"Draco." Harry gasped twining his hands in the boys silvery-blonde locks

bThat I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymoreb

After both nipples were taught and red he trailed his kisses lower. Pausing he removed Harry's belt and jeans and slid them off revealing his already throbbing cock. Draco kissed the head softly which brought a low moan from Harry's mouth. Draco smiled at the sound and slowly slid his mouth around taking the throbbing member in his mouth and moved up and down slowly savoring the taste. as he fondled his balls. When he felt the sac tighten with impending climax he stopped his ministrations and whispered a lubrication spell.

_So far away _  
><em>Been far away for far too long <em>  
><em>So far away <em>  
><em>Been far away for far too long <em>  
><em>But you know, <em>  
><em>You know, <em>  
><em>You know<em>

Standing up he pushed Harry back onto the bed and into the middle before climbing up to join him. Laying next to Harry Draco claimed his lips as he slid a finger past his tight ring and started to prepare him. Draco swallowed every gasp and moan feeling himself harden at the pleasure he was bringing his bonded. When he deemed Harry ready he knelt over him and looked down at him. "Ready love?"

Harry nodded. His eyes were a dark emerald green and clearly clouded with lust and desire. His breathing was out of control. He was totally Draco's and had been for ten years now, since they had graduated from Hogwarts together.

Draco slid into Harry and moaned quietly as Harry did. Together they picked up a rhythm as old as time and it wasn't long before they both rocketed right over the edge and into the stars screaming each others names as they crashed back to earth.

_I wanted you to stay _  
><em>'Cause I needed I need to hear you say <em>  
><em>That I love you I have loved you all along <em>  
><em>And I forgive you <em>  
><em>For being away for far too long <em>  
><em>So keep breathing <em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore <em>  
><em>Believe it hold on to me and, never let me go <em>  
><em>Keep breathing <em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore <em>  
><em>Believe it hold on to me and, never let me go <em>  
><em>Keep breathing<em>

"I love you Harry. Am I forgiven?" Draco asked as he held a still trembling Harry close.

"I love you too." Harry said kissing him softly. "And you would have been even if you hadn't done this, but I thank you for it."


End file.
